


Surprise at the Formal

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been secretly dating for a while and plan on telling their best friends at the formal.It doesn't go quite according to plan...





	Surprise at the Formal

Marinette walked into the hotel with Alya at her side and took in the decorations around her. The hotel was a good place for the formal and had been decked out. Everywhere she looked she could see classmates in dresses and suits. 

“I see the boys, come on,” Alya said before grabbing her hand and dragging her off.

Marinette saw Nino’s face just as he caught sight of Alya and snickered at the awestruck expression. Marinette had created hers and Alya dresses herself. She’d made Alya a halter styled dark purple gown which hugged her curves and fell straight down. 

Turning her attention to Adrien standing at Nino’s side she couldn’t control the blush on her cheeks as Adrien’s expression went from surprised to amazed to downright predatory. She wasn’t surprised, after all she was wearing _his_ colours. 

Marinette’s dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and clung to her body right up to her hips where it flared out a little before falling straight down. The dress itself was simple because she’d spent all of her time on the beading which started at the neckline and moved down to her waist, spreading out the closer it got to her waist to give it an almost gradient effect. And in amongst the details she’d put a number of paw prints.

Luckily their best friends were too busy to notice the exchange between her and her secret boyfriend-slash-partner. 

“Alya, beautiful look you! No! I mean-” 

Marinette turned to Nino and had to hide her snickers behind her hand as he babbled and got tongue-tied around his girlfriend. She felt Adrien come to stand with her and watch their best friends.

“You look absolutely stunning, My Lady,” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. 

“Thank you, _Chaton_. You look very handsome yourself,” she whispered back just as quietly. He was wearing a perfectly fitted black suit with a green vest, a vest he’d had made for him to match her dress. They planned on telling Alya and Nino they were together before spending the rest of the night as a couple so they’d decided to make it obvious.

“Why don’t we go and get something to drink while Nino tries to relearn how to talk to his girlfriend properly?” Adrien suggested, offering his arm to Marinette who giggled as she accepted the gesture. A quick glance at Alya and Nino showed that neither of them were paying attention to her and Adrien so the two made their way to the refreshments table.

“So tell me, My Lady, are those paw prints I can see embroidered on your dress?” Adrien asked, obviously trying to sound casual.

“But of course, it wouldn’t be a Chat Noir inspired dress if there were no paw prints. Sadly I didn’t find a black bell to go with the green choker I had planned to wear.”

She giggled when Adrien tripped, shooting a glare in her direction. “You did that on purpose,” he mumbled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Chaton,” she replied, smiling at her boyfriend as innocently as possible. He looked at her, raising a brow but made no comment. They had just reached the refreshments table when shouting near the dance floor drew their attention. 

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other before quickly making their way to where the commotion was, only to stop in their tracks when they saw it wasn’t an akuma. Instead Chloe was smirking at Alya while Nino tried to restrain his girlfriend who looked ready to claw Chloe’s eyes out.

Adrien sighed before moving and wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist. “Can we go back to the drinks and pretend we never saw this?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes before relaxing into the embrace and placing her hands on top of his. “We shouldn’t.”

“That wasn’t a no, My Lady.”

Before she could respond to him, Chloe started talking again, not noticing the two of them but Sabrina’s frozen deer-in-headlights look made it clear she’d noticed. 

“You actually think that _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ is going to be a well-known name in the fashion industry with designs like that?” Chloe asked Alya before laughing.

But before Alya could respond, Adrien spoke up. “Either that or _Marinette Agreste_ , I don’t mind which one she picks.”

Marinette froze in his arms while everyone spun to look at the two of them. Nino looked shocked while Alya’s face morphed from rage to shock to absolute glee. 

Chloe’s face on the other hand went from triumphant to confused to shocked to absolute rage, her face turning a shade of red Marinette had never seen before.

“WHAT?!” Chloe shrieked out.

Marinette felt Adrien shrug but she couldn’t take her eyes away from Chloe, or eliminate the shock she felt at his words.

“Her designs are amazing and it’s only a matter of time before she’s well-known in the industry. As long as she’s mine I don’t care whether she goes by _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ or _Marinette Agreste_.” 

No one moved for what felt like hours but was only probably minutes. Finally Marinette turned to look at Adrien only to find him gazing at her with absolute adoration shining on his face. She could see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes and despite the shock she still felt she couldn’t stop the small smile or the way her body relaxed back into his. She watched as the uncertainty left his gaze before he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. 

Chloe’s shriek made them both jump but before she could even get close to the two of them Alya and Nino were there, dragging them away.

“Girl, you have some explaining to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding more but I'm not sure, let me know what you all think ^_^


End file.
